


Futuro

by Lara_Boger



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: Character Death, Depression, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, References to Depression, Trini is dead
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Boger/pseuds/Lara_Boger
Summary: Trini mostra a Tommy que o futuro é algo que se faz de várias formas.





	Futuro

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Os personagens de Mighty Morphing Power Rangers não me pertencem, sendo propriedade da Saban, e agora da Disney. Essa história não tem fins lucrativos.
> 
> Postado originalmente em 14/06/2010 no Fanfiction.net.

Fazia sol.

O sol era apenas parte de um dia típico em Alameda dos Anjos, mas aquele não era um dia qualquer.

O céu estava limpo, mas não era isso que faria esse dia ser especial, nem o mar azul de águas limpas, nem as areias brancas. Aquilo não interessava para Tommy. Era apenas uma paisagem. Uma moldura para algo muito mais belo. Especial.

Ela estava ali, na sua frente.

No alto das pedras, a garota executava movimentos leves e ágeis. O quimono de seda negra ressaltava vez ou outra algumas formas de seu corpo magro. O rosto de traços delicados e exóticos emoldurado pelo cabelo liso e negro que se movia ao sabor da kata que executava. Movimentos tão naturais que era como se ela tivesse nascido para isso.

Como Kimberly para a ginástica. Como Kat para o balé.

Trini havia nascido para ser aquela mistura de fragilidade e coragem. Doçura e firmeza. Uma doce combinação da qual se lembrava muito bem. Era algo do qual apenas ela seria capaz.

E ela estava ali. A personificação de qualquer ideal que pudesse ter em mente: beleza, coragem, honra e liberdade.

Trini era tudo isso.

O sol tocava a pele clara, assim como a brisa que a envolvia. A moldura tornando o retrato ainda mais belo.

A kata chegou ao fim, e ela virou-se.

Virou-se para ele, olhando-o nos olhos como se sua presença ali não fosse nenhum segredo, como se ela soubesse disso desde o início.

Um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios: tão suave que a fazia parecer uma boneca de porcelana.

Já seus olhos... esses eram enigmáticos. Diziam muito. Diziam tudo. Aquele olhar lhe devassava. Ela sabia de tudo, e nada era mais segredo.

Um olhar, um sorriso. A tentativa de um toque. Uma ilusão que desvaneceu. Ela desapareceu.

Era sempre assim, sempre seria e nunca iria mudar. Tommy sabia, mas ainda tentava toca-la do mesmo jeito. Simplesmente não conseguia se acostumar com a ideia de que não havia futuro para eles.

O acidente de carro que a matou lhe tirou qualquer oportunidade de falar em planos, sonhos... em futuro.

Tommy nunca lhe dissera aquelas palavras. Nunca lhe contou sobre o afeto maior que a amizade. Porém Trini sabia.

Era uma das muitas coisas que seu olhar dizia. Que sabia e não o condenava. Que talvez não fosse pra ter acontecido, mas que esperaria para tentarem de novo. Em outro lugar, de outro jeito porque na verdade o futuro era algo que se fazia de muitas formas, e até esse dia chegar, ela estaria ali para ele.

Sorriu para si mesmo. Trini estaria sempre ali, de uma forma ou de outra.

**Fim**


End file.
